


The Kit, The Fox, and The Clam

by Revantio



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I hope not really OOC, More characters to be added, Naruto and Tsuna and Kurama makes the best of friends, Naruto is done with all the flame and demon Intuition, To everyone extreme confusion, Tsuna doesn't have time to fanboy, Tsuna hates the universe, friendship-themed, that one mind visiting AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio
Summary: Naruto thinks he's got a new fluffy, nice friend. Tsuna thinks he's insane.Or that one AU when Naruto finds himself in Tsuna's mind, trying to become Mafia in Tsuna's stead, and Tsuna has to cope with Naruto not waking up and thus be Naruto for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a new presence in the room.

A presence so new and appeared so abruptly out of no where it makes Tsuna stiffens in his seat. Pair of chocolate eyes glanced around the classroom, looking for something or someone which caused the strong presence. A foreign presence, though not unwelcomed, it makes Tsuna uneasy.

( _Not_ unwelcomed? Did his Intuition just hinting that the presence is harmless?)

Still, not able to locate the presence even though he already sweeped the classroom two times and even outside—noting Reborn hiding in bushes outside, under one of the tree in school ground—he can’t tell where the presence hide. He glanced aorund (again) and realizes Hayato one seat behind him frowned in confusion and wary at him, Takeshi on the seat left behind him narrows his eyes and Chrome in front right seat stopped writing her history note, glancing back to meet her boss’s distressed gaze.

They don’t feel the presence. Yet.

(His intuition humming, buzzing, giving warning or _disagreeing_.)

_‘What the hell?!’_

Tsuna widens his eyes. He reminds himself that he’s in a history class right now and no, he could not panic or burst into franctical response to the yell. Also nobody in this class seemed to react to the loud yell he just heard. Not even his Guardians—who have more sensitive senses thanks to Reborn’s training—reacts.

_‘KAI!’_

And then his head _pulsed_ with ache—pen clattering down and Tsuna frowned, closed his eyes to try reducing the growing headache.

_‘KAI! KAI! KAI!’_

With each word the pulse grow stronger and stronger until Tsuna gripped his head, slightly bent on his seat, gritted his teeth to bear the pain. He blearily noted Chrome widens her eye and hears soft clatter of chair being pushed away—Takeshi and Hayato are itching to jump to his side, if only Tatsumi-sensei finished her explanation on American Revolution War. Nobody interrupt the woman when she explained the materials—nobody, except if you want get zero on your final score. Tsuna’s right and left hand man are obviously itching to ask what’s wrong with him. He forced his breathing to calm and relaxed his tense shoulder, a gesture noticed by his three guardians, copied by them—a signal to tell them that he is okay.

The presence _in his head_ (Tsuna just realized, and confirmed by his Intuition; and how bizzare it is, to have someone in your head?) grew restless and panic, Tsuna almost can feel whoever it is ready to hyperventilate or cry in his head.

 _Calm down_ , Tsuna thoughts, or more like _say_ in mind, because that’s what his Intuition advise him to do.

He got ignored though, proved by constant panic ramblings he hears in his mind and wave of panics and anxiety Tsuna feels. And as he picked his pen on the desk, he gritted his teeth, and again, _Calm. Down._

Tsuna released a breath he doesn’t realize holding as the presence listens to him. He smiled to his guardians as if reassuring and telling them not to worry—albeit strained, and they nod slightly, hesitantly giving their full attention to the class again—or in Takeshi’s case, to his doodles.

_Who are you?_

Tsuna asked, feels a bit stupid to talk to someone he cannot see, but suddenly he also feels surprised, and confused—emotions which are not his.

_‘Where am I?’_

Huh. A male voice.

 _School. Um._ My _school._

A wave of amusement and annoyance—Tsuna twitched his lips upward even if he feels stupid and crazy for conversing to himself ( _someone_ ) as he writes the year of boston massacre on his notebook.

_‘I’m serious here!’_

_Fine. You’re in my head._ That got the presence—whoever is it stilled, and then he panics, confused, a hint of scared. But before the presence reply, because Tsuna _knows_ he’s about to reply, Tsuna continued, _you don’t even answer my previous question though._ With a dry tone.

_‘Oh right! Sorry, ‘cause this is just soo weird to me but i guess it’s the same for you too. My name is Naruto, datebayo! Uzumaki Naruto!’_

Tsuna stilled. Feeling a sudden dread, slight panic and excitement covered by confusion _._ He stopped writing to stare blankly at his note—unseeing as his thoughts wander to a certain _manga_ with ninja plotline, his precious _manga_ hidden in his closet so Reborn won’t burn it, his favorite series which just finished last year. The _manga_ with protagonist with same name. It’s _impossible_ , it’s just impossible; the prospect of having a fictional character suddenly become real and currently is in his head is impossible so probably Tsuna has gone insane. It’s a wonder he can stay sane after two years of Reborn’s insane training, after all. Or maybe it’s not the same Naruto. Maybe there’s another Naruto involved in the Mafia, a Mist perhaps, a Mist who loved the series too he changed the name like the blond protagonist and he is trying to seek the Decimo for a favor, so maybe, maybe everything is not as weird as Tsuna thinks it is. But his Intuition disagreed, it buzzed, almost lashed, snapped at him to stop denying because yes, it is the same Naruto. The one Tsuna thinks he is.

 (The presence—Naruto fidgets, Tsuna can _feel_ how Naruto fidgets in his mind and frown in worry and confusion but Tsuna ignored it as his slow mind assessing what weird shit universe throw at him this time.)

But Mist flames—of course. _Of course_. Mukuro and his jokes, his _real_ illusions. Tsuna scowled.

_‘Um... hello? You okay there?’_

Tsuna snapped up, noting the slight frown Tatsumi-sensei send at him, and only two years of insane training reduced his panic trademark ‘HIEEEEE!’ to simple whimper—noticed by his three guardians who are currently frowning and glancing at him with worry, again—and exhaled a long breath.

(He’s probably not the same one, Tsuna convinced himself, and his Intuition buzzing again, insisting it _is_ the same one. And it goes again and again—for the first time since forever Tsuna battling his Intuition, almost ignoring it again and causes mild migraine.

How can it be the same one if it’s just Mukuro’s fucking illusion to play with him anyway?)

_U-um... s-sorry, Uzumaki-san,  it’s just...._

After a moment, Naruto nodded, wincing, _‘I understand.’_

_No you don’t._

_‘..Huh?’_

Tsuna bite his lower lip for snapping to the (probably illusion) blond Naruto.

_Um.. nothing._

_‘Well... who are you?’_

_...Right. I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please just call me Tsuna. It’s... nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san._

_‘Uzumaki-san sounds weird, you know! Just call me Naruto, Tsuna!’_

Tsuna smiled slightly, to no one in particular in the class, hearing the cheerful tone of Naruto. Mukuro’s illusion is good, Tsuna admits.

_Okay then, Naruto._

And then there’s a comfortable silence, while Tsuna still trying to digest (and deny) the weird shit happened in his life and trying to ignore his intuition to the best of his ability, before Naruto spoke again,

_‘Ugh Tsuna i don’t understand what the hell are you studying—’_

He stifled a chuckle because maybe he could just play along with this illusion _, It’s history, you know._

_‘Ew. I always sleep at history class except if it’s Iruka-sensei’s. How can you stay awake?’_

Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei.  How many is there Iruka-sesnsei as side character in Japan? Or in other manga? None, probably. Or many. Nah, it’s probably none. Tsuna gulped. _Shit_. Shit since when Mukuro read Naruto too?

 _‘...Tsuna?  What’s wrong?_ ’ Naruto probably sensing Tsuna’s distress too, as Tsuna noticed Naruto’s confusion and and worry.

Trying to shake away his dread because he’s starting to doubt if Mukuro does read his manga collection or if he’s gone insane, Tsuna steeled himself, and replied, _Erm, n-nothing, Naruto. It’s okay, just—how old are you, Naruto?_

Tsuna finally resigned (a bit) to his Intuition, sighing, acknowledging the damn intuition if only to stop the migraine he feels. And maybe, maaybe if his Intuition is right about all of this being reality, he could help his favorite protagonist in his journey to defeat a certain red-eyed megalomaniac. And hopefully not ruining the plot with troubles even though he’s already pessimistic about that because he’s Dame-Tsuna, and troubles _loves_ Dame-Tsuna. That’s not saying that Tsuna wants to laugh in hysterics at the weirdness of this situation. Tsuna wants to strangle Mukuro for this sick joke of favorite character illusion.

(Tsuna remains himself in ignorance and opt to forgets that his Intuition can’t be wrong, apparently.)

_‘Fourteen.’_

A silence. Which Tsuna uses to think about the plot when Naruto aged fourteen—several fillers episodes popped out in his head. Did Mukuro also watch the anime?

_‘Why?’_

_....Nothing._

Tsuna has a feeling that he can’t let Naruto knows about him being a fictional character, something which his Intuition agrees. But why? Why? Naruto is just an illusion made for joke by Mukuro, isn’t he?

The brunet ignored the suspicious stare from Naruto in his head.

_Anyway—can you describe how you look, Naruto?_

_‘Huh..? Okay. I have blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on my cheeks and—holy shi—‘_

Tsuna frowned. _Naruto?_

_‘I—I become invisible! Tsuna—‘_

Strangely, Tsuna doesn’t even panics at all. It’s not something that will harm both of them, Tsuna is sure about that. Probably Mukuro is done with all of this.

_Well.... I guess it’s time for you to go?_

_‘But—‘_

_I have a feeling we’ll meet again, Naruto. It’s nice to meet you._ Because he’s almost sure Mukuro will try this joke again—another part is because his Intuition is also sure they will meet again.

And then, Naruto is gone, leaving Tsuna to mourn his weird life, sighing in relief, and then planning demise to a certain pineapple-haired illusionist who, shivered and have no idea what’s the cause of it.

 

* * *

 

Fortunately, the next days after that goes normally. Tsuna avoided his guardians if they are asking what happened that day, and averted their attention away from the topic like a plague. The three guardians realized it too—and soon followed by the rest, but still Tsuna doesn’t give anything away. His angry glares to Mukuro every now and then doesn’t help. At all. If anything, it makes the Guardians throw dirty look (Hayato), wary look (Takeshi, Ryohei), disappointed stare (Chrome), snarl (Kyouya) to the confused (and soon, annoyed) illusionist. But then not even when Reborn (with body of ten year old now) threatened him and punished him for hiding something and lying could make Tsuna speak. In the end, he’s glad they decided to trust him, forgive Mukuro for whatever mistake he doesn’t do, and leave the topic away.

They don’t need to know. They don’t need to know if the pineapple is playing sick joke on Tsuna the other day.

Unfortunately, Naruto does come to visits Tsuna again after that, it’s in the middle of Reborn’s tortu—training session, and Tsuna slipped his footing on the rope he’s currently working to balance on, and fell down the cliff.

Tsuna inwardly curses Mukuro whole-heartedly. He really, really want to strangle his male Mist Guardian.

But then Naruto screams—Tsuna does too, albeit more high-pitched and more sounded like shrieking. He focused on his Intuition guiding him to safe his life, and Tsuna bears the pain on forcing his Hyper Dying Will mode active without the help of dying will pills. Orange flames engulfed his body before it focused on his hands, then Tsuna willed the flame to flew him upwards, ignoring the burning pain on his hands, ignoring Naruto’s excited ‘ _Holy shit you can fly!’_ and another exclaim like _‘Is that fire?! You can control fire?!’_ in his head _,_ though it did make him smile.

He landed on the ground not far from Reborn, letting the tutor walks to him and exhaustion claimed his body. He feels like every muscle in his body ache, and his head ache, his hands burning, and he just wanted to lay down and sleep. Or make pineapple juice and sleep. Whichever feels satisfying, honestly.

Fortunately, Naruto feels his exhaustion and irritation, decided to wisely shuts up for the moment, bottling his curiosity and let Tsuna regain himself.

“Good job, Dame-Tsuna.”

Tsuna just nodded faintly. He noted the feeling of incredulity and confusion, and a bit anger, must be coming from Naruto, when his gaze lingers on Reborn.

He hears Reborn hums, “not bad for first try.” _But it still puts too much strain without dying will pill._

They both understand and knows the underlying sentence by slight tremble and shaking of Tsuna’s body.

“That’s enough for today. Let’s go back before Mama worries.”

Tsuna feels the need to praise Naruto, because if he remembers the plot and personality correctly, then Naruto is not someone who is able to stay silent for so long. But then, Tsuna is mostly sure this is Mukuro’s illusion so a bit OOC is expected. (Tsuna is still ignoring his intuition telling the blond is real.) He haven’t talked at all until half of their walk to Sawada Residence, and even then it’s just a simple question,

_‘Is that your brother?’_

His lips twitched upwards—he can’t smile openly in front of Reborn. _No, he’s my tutor. Home-tutor._

_‘He—WHAT?!’_

His shoulder stiffens because Naruto’s voice volume, and Reborn narrows his eyes—Tsuna averted his gaze and force himself to relax again.

Naruto must feel his discomfort then, because he guiltily apologizes, _‘Sorry...’_

_I-It’s okay, Naruto. I understand how weird it is._

_‘Well...’_

Tsuna feels Naruto’s hesitant, and wonders what might be the cause of it—before he remembered about previous flame incident and faintly smiled in understanding. Reborn bore his gaze on suspicion again and Tsuna struggled to maintain a poker face.

_‘Why don’t you tell me you can control fire?’_

Well... That’s kind of blunt. Tsuna blinked. _It’s flame, not fire, and.. i don’t feel the need to..?_

 _‘Hmm, fair enough. I didn’t tell you about my own things too after all..’_ Naruto muttered.

 _Your own things..?_  Tsuna has ideas of what it will be, but patiently waits for Naruto to answer.

_‘Like my own fire and wind jutsu, you know?’_

Tsuna’s eyes glinted in amusement, and he decided to play along to the ‘illusion’ more, _Jutsu?_

 _‘Well yeah, it’s—how do i explain it.. hmmm’_ and then Naruto turned still in Tsuna’s head, _‘like make cool attacks by chakra’_

Tsuna makes his expression carefully blank, and tries to hides his excitement and joy from the occupant in his head and to Reborn’s suspecting gaze—futile effort really, because his Intuition decided to be traitor and doesn’t give a clue as of how, thus he could feel Naruto grins in his mind and Reborn kicked head.

_‘Hey!’_

“Ow! Reborn!”

“Stop spacing out, Dame-Tsuna. We are here.”

He rubs his aching head and enters his house, weakly says _“Tadaima”_ because the sight of home makes his exhaustion doubles suddenly. He ignores a wave of irritation and annoyance to Reborn from Naruto, smiles to his mother on the kitchen counter (and feels a wave of sadness and longing) and proceeds to take a quick bath (Naruto yelped in embarrassment but with all the fatigue and troubles he’s about to face, Tsuna could care less. He’ll just mutilate the pineapple for peeping his bath via ‘illusion’ later), eats dinner, and thankfully has some privacy moment in his room as Nana decided to usher Reborn quickly to his room.

Tsuna fell down on his bed and sleeps.

Only to open his eyes again to the familiar sight of his room with another occupant sitting on his desk. Said occupant is blonde haired, blue eyed, uses orange and black sweater with orange pants, and is currently grinning to him.

Tsuna stared at Naruto.

Naruto’s grins widens.

And Tsuna abruptly sits up and widens his eyes comically to Naruto.

“Hey, you must be Tsuna!” He cheerfully greeted.

“I-I—“ Tsuna almost choked, then scowled, but before he could state long curses in Italian-mix-Japanese to his Mist Guardian, his Intuition kindly reminding (insisting now, banging even) him that this is real, finally, _finally_ , Tsuna really stare to the blond. To the hitai-ate on his head. To the ninja sandals. To the sweater. To the whisker-marks and those blue eyes.

 _This is real, Dame-Tsuna. T_ suna can almost hear his Intuition says, using Reborn’s displeased tone, as if stating the obvious.

“I—“ Tsuna tried again, and exhaled to calm himself down, gazing around his own room, second floor, Sawada Residence. Everything is on it’s place and everything feels right—too _right_ even it feels odd, not counting how it’s much more messy than usual though, this version of his room is much more familiar, like it’s a part of him or—Tsuna gestured to the room with his hand, “—this is my mind?” he whispered, nervously  gulped.

_This smell troubles._

“Well yeah, that’s what you said the first time. And i asked Ero-sennin about this too, he said people have different places as their mind or so, but he said i need to ask Inoichi-oji for more information.”

Tsuna stared at Naruto, listens to his ramble, stared at Naruto _again_ , and his dread grew—his face grew pale because it really sinks to Tsuna now that all of this is _real_ , not simply Mukuro’s sick joke personified by solid illusions, but part of _trouble_ brewing in distances, part of another weird things unviverse or fate throw at him again.

And Naruto probably feels his dread too, because he quickly adds, “but i don’t tell him about us, ‘tebayo! I swear! I said to Ero-sennin i just curious!”

Tsuna sighs, watches as Naruto fidgets in his study desk, before he nodded, and lay back down on his bed. He feels the need to mourn and whine to universe—or to choke a certain white haired marshmellow freak. Because this is _not_ _illusion_ , not according to his Intuition which is always right. This is more like rift in dimensions or so and Tsuna wanted to demand answers to the marhsmellow freak right here and now. Or maybe he has simply gone insane. It’s a possibility if you live surrounded by chaos personified, explosions, and bickerings using weapons and death threats on daily basis. No doubt Tsuna two years ago will fall into denial and cry but him right now could only stare blankly at his window.

“....Are you okay, Tsuna?”

“...I’m fine, Naruto.”

Tsuna doesn’t know who he’s reassuring really. It sounded suspiciously like he is assuring himself; either than joy because he meets his favorite character, the dread he felt shoves the joy away and makes his stomach churn. His Intuition warning him of something big in distances and Tsuna doesn’t know what and why or how it will happen. Like how he ended up in his mind like this, for starter.

“Anyway...”

Tsuna glanced at Naruto, how Naruto fidgets and hesitant, and Tsuna suddenly could somehow hear Reborn’s voice mocks him to stop whining, to start act like a proper Mafia boss and _think_. Tsuna decided his mourning and whining to his life is enough; just to hell with it, and steeled himself, focusing on his intuition on what to do next.

“...I’m sorry, Naruto.”

Naruto blinked. Tsuna sits up again, staring straight at Naruto’s pair of blue eyes this time.

“I—I think something is going to become problem.” A pause, Tsuna nervously swallowed, “for both of us. I think we will be stuck for a while.”

Silence.

Then Naruto’s grins grew. “I don’t know what the hell you are talking about, but i’m sure whatever problem it is we can solve with ease! Believe it!”

And Tsuna smiles. Albeit a strained one, and his anxiety still makes he wants to vomit.

“Besides, how bad is it to stuck with you? Sure, there’re some weird machines here but hey, it’s not that bad i’m sure.”

Tsuna laughed nervously. If only he knew what kind of troubles Tsuna attracts.... But then, Tsuna mused, Naruto is also a magnet of trouble, if he remembered the plotline correctly, he will watch many enemies and attracts so much troubles because of it. Two trouble makers, then. Great.

“Well, i think we need to know each other more than names, then?” Tsuna asked, trying to break the awkwardness of this situation.

“Oh yeah! That reminds me—what’s that thing about orange fire earlier?”

The brunet keep quiet. Deciding it’s safe to tell Naruto—because his Intuition hasn’t made a single fuss about it, Tsuna nodded, and began his explanation of dying will flames, the seven types of them, how it is common in the mafia (he winced at how Naruto’s gaze narrows as he accused Tsuna being a criminal), and how he himself is the heir of biggest, strongest, mafia Famiglia called Vongola.

Naruto stays silent for a moment, hands crossed in front of his chest and deep frown marred his countenance, “so, you are the tenth boss of this big criminal organization called Vongola, and is going to change the mafia world for the better by kicking ass with rainbow flames along with your friends?”

That’s about only ten percent of the explanation but well... “A future boss,” Tsuna corrects patiently, hiding his annoyance because he remembers he can’t refuse nono no matter how many times he tried and finally resigned only to protects his Family, “and with my guardians, my family.” He nods.

For a moment Tsuna afraid of Naruto’s reaction—but then the ninja bursts to wide grin, and exclaimed, “that’s so cool! I’m sure you can do it and I will help you, Tsuna! But you’ll help me to become Hokage too, datebayo!”

Tsuna smiled and nodded, and play pretend again by tilting his head, “Hokage?”

Naruto blinked. “Oh right! You don’t know yet!”

The blonde begins his explanation about ninja world, about chakra and jutsu, about his friends, his precious people, and finally his ambition to sit on Hokage throne. Tsuna noted how Naruto seems to be more quiet when he talked about the Third Hokage, and how he carefully skipped about the _Kyuubi_ attack even though he vaguely explained about _Bijuu_ and _Jinchuuriki_. Naruto is still wounded about it—or maybe it’s just scar now, but Tsuna could see the lingering pain (and occasional fear; fear of what?) in his eyes and Tsuna smiled wistfully to him. He’s just fourteen, Tsuna realized. Naruto is no longer a simple character he adores in a fantasy world now, because the moment Naruto appeared in Tsuna’s mind, he become reality. Naruto is just fourteen and there’re already so much he’s gone through.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to do it. Become Hokage, i mean.” In fact, you already are the strongest Hokage ever, Tsuna mused.

Tsuna was caught off-guard by surprised yet joy expression on Naruto’s face.

“You think so?”

“Of course.” Tsuna nodded. “You have strong resolve. I can see it. You can do anything with that kind of resolve, Naruto.”

And then Naruto’s face lit like fireworks, his smile so bright it’s blinding, Tsuna pursed his lips as he remembered about Naruto’s childhood and how _nobody believes_ he will become Hokage. Naruto has horrible childhood, Tsuna come to horrifying realization, and the previous fear in those blue eyes is fear if Tsuna will reject him if he knows the truth about Naruto being the _Jinchuuriki_ of _Kyuubi_. It squeezes Tsuna’s heart, and before he knows it, Tsuna already loathed those who hurt the blond.

“Thanks, Tsuna! I know i can do it too! Believe it-tebayo!”

And the topic of conversation moved to wider range; about Tsuna’s adventure to future, about Naruto’s mission to Wave, about his adventure this two years with Jiraiya, about many, many things both fascinating and exciting to both of them. At some time, his intuition ringing; warning him to wake up the same time Naruto starts to become invisible.

“Well, it’s nice talking to you, Naruto.”

“What do you—oh.” He blinked at his own invisible hand, frowned in dissapointment which makes Tsuna smiled sadly.

“I’m sure we will meet again though, didn’t i say we will be stuck together for a while?”

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and somewhat sulkily says, “But you don’t exactly know about that.”

“But i know.”

“How?”

Tsuna shrugged, and cheekily smiled. “I just know.”

Naruto stares blankly at Tsuna, which Tsuna replies with chuckles.

“And Naruto?”

“Yeah?”

Tsuna stared straight at Naruto’s eyes, his own chocolate melt to golden for seconds. “I will never, ever reject you. I don’t base my opinion by rumours and i think you are great and kind, no matter who or what is your tenant. You are my friend now, Naruto, my _family._ Don’t be afraid to tell me anything.”

Naruto’s sky blue eyes turned comically wide, his mouth opened to reply, but then he disappeared completely, and Tsuna wakes up shrieking to a Leon mallet hitting his head mercilessly.

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Naruto did come again a few days after that. And again, a week after. And then almost every day the blond comes just to check on Tsuna, watches Tsuna trains,  joins his Italian learning session (because Tsuna insist Naruto learn it, along with English, again because his Intuition told him to do so, much to Naruto’s confusion), or they will play a simple word game at evening, other times Naruto seems to be content seeing Tsuna interacts with his Guardians, or screaming curses at his bullies and various assassins who are after Tsuna’s and his friends’s life. They left the _jinchuuriki_ topic away, and Tsuna has no intention to bring it up again any time anyway.

The frequency of Naruto visiting Tsuna has increased in a short time, it make Tsuna really curious and a bit suspicious. So, on one of their private time—meaning Tsuna sleeps in reality but but not really, he just sprawled on carpet inside his mind, Naruto in front of him laying down reading manga from ‘entertainment’ section of Tsuna’s book-slash-memory-case—Tsuna decided to confront Naruto.

“Naruto?”

The blond gave a hum, asking Tsuna to continue.

“Did you find a way to contact me on your will?”

Said blond dropped the manga in his hands on his face and yelped, before he rolled to lay on his stomach, rubbing his nose and averted his gaze from Tsuna. Oh, Tsuna thinks, he looks like Lambo when he was caught hiding something. It hits home, then.

“N-no...”

Blue eyes glanced at Tsuna and immediately frowned as Tsuna gives him his best ‘i-am-not-amused-child’ look.

“..yes...”

It was barely a whisper, granted, but Tsuna could still hear it, and he just faintly shook his head and smiled. Chuckled even, seeing how Naruto sulked.

“Come now, do i say i’m angry or anything?”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “you do look like one.”

Tsuna blinked. “I did?” A pause, “well maybe i am a little upset, since i did tell you that you can tell me anything, yet you still hide it from me.” Tsuna calmly said.

And that make Naruto flinch. Blue eyes gazed at Tsuna’s chocolate again and surprised to see the warmth emitted from them; complete with the smile. “You are not the only one wanted to stay in contact, you know.” Tsuna softly said.

Naruto scrambled to sit down then, staring straight to Tsuna’s caramel eyes as if looking for something before broke down to one of his widest grins Tsuna ever seen, “well, it’s easy, datebayo! You just need to meditate!”

“Meditate?”

“Yup, meditate!”

Tsuna kept quiet for a moment, before he nodded, “...i’ll give it a try later.”

And while Tsuna wonders if Reborn would ever give him meditation for training or whether he should ask it himself, Naruto fidgets in front of him—hesitant to tell him something, Tsuna could tell—and Tsuna waits for Naruto to speak up.

“Tsuna..?”

“Yes?”

“About that—“

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, asked Naruto to elaborate in silence.

“You know that one about Jinchuuriki and bijuu—“ A pause, “—I—how do you—do you know about—“

“You being Kyuubi’s Jinchuuriki?”

Naruto flinched, whipped his head to look at Tsuna with disbelief in those sky-blue eyes. “How do you—“

Tsuna give his cryptic smile which make Naruto frown, “I did tell you about my Intuition, didn’t i?”

“The magical Intuition—“

Tsuna rolled his eyes, “—yes, yes, it’s called Hyper, mind you.” Surely hanging out with his Guardians even indirectly has affected Naruto; proved by the way he called Vongola’s Intuition by names, like how his Guardians called it ‘demon intuition’ or ‘alien intuition.’

Naruto gritted his teeth, “—and are you—“

“Scared? Why would i?” A pause, Tsuna carefully continued, “it’s not like _you_ are the Kyuubi, you are just its _containment_. Like a cage. But the cage itself is not the Kyuubi.”

Naruto looks like star-struck and Tsuna started to get really worried when Naruto doesn’t even blink when he stared at Tsuna.

“N-Naruto?” He softly asked, reaching out to the blond, “Are you—“

But before Tsuna could finish his sentence, a wide grin once again broke on Naruto’s face and Tsuna feels the blond’s body weight on his. With a yelp, Tsuna succeded to keep himself sit straight, and Tsuna could feel Naruto’s hands on his back, hugging him tightly. The next thing he noted is how Naruto’s hands trembled slightly.

(He’s afraid, again, Tsuna realized. Iruka-sensei is probably the only person alive who are not annoyed by Naruto’s status as Jinchuuriki; because Naruto doesn’t know if Kakashi-sensei or Jiraiya also knows about it. Naruto assumed everyone accepted him because they doesn’t know about his S-class status, and is anxious of them knowing someday. Anxious of their reaction.

And to have someone openly accepted him, the first friend to accept him—it’s overwhelming.)

Tsuna replied the hug, gave a soft smile and pat the blond’s back before ruffling those blond locks gently.

“You act like Lambo, you know.”

Naruto gave an indignant huff before he pulled himself away from Tsuna, glaring at Tsuna’s cheeky smile.

Then Tsuna tilted his head, “but that’s okay, i _am_ older than you, after all.”

“Yet shorter than me.” Naruto playfully retorted.

“And where is your manner, _boy_?”

Naruto adopted a solemn look, “I apologize, _Jiji_.”

Tsuna blinked. Then scowled playfully at Naruto’s grins. A huff, “apologize rejected. I am not _that_ old.”

Naruto laughed. It’s one of his genuine, loud laugh which is a rarity in the _anime_ itself. It made Tsuna smile and before long, laughed along.

 

* * *

 

“Reborn,”

“What, my dear _Dame_ student?”

“Teach me how to make and control Mist flame, please.”

Reborn looked up from his newspaper, his beady black eyes stare straight to Tsuna’s blank one for a moment, as if looking for something, before he huffed and sipped his morning esspresso, already reading his newspaper again.

“Why?”

“I want to learn it.”

Reborn clicked his tongue. That was not the answer Reborn wanted, Tsuna knows. But it’s not like Tsuna can honestly answer Reborn—he doesn’t want to be dubbed insane and have his Naruto manga collection burned down to ashes, thank you very much. Leon shape-shifting to a gun, which then pointed at Tsuna’s head, “ _Why_?”

Tsuna gulped. He swallowed to avoid himself stuttering because _Mafia bosses doesn’t stutter Dame-Tsuna, if you stutter ever again in my presence i will kill you._ “I just—I have to. I need it.”

Pair of carcoal eyes met with Tsuna’s caramel; resolve flashing on molten golden flames in those eyes and Reborn twitched his lips upwards. Must be the Intuition again, then.

“I will call Viper later.”

Tsuna’s face lits up like fireworks, before it changed to terror as Reborn shoot Tsuna’s head and the said brunet screeched while dodging away.

“Now, _scram_. You are late for one minute and thirty second from usual schedule, Dame-Tsuna. What did i say about Mafia bosses and consistencies in schedule, hm?”

“B-but i—“

Another shoot.

Tsuna swallowed his shriek and runs to bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Aside from accidental visit to Naruto’s mind which usually happens, Tsuna tried to meditate for the first time and found himself feeling the familiar tug right before he ended up to said blond’s mind. And true to the feeling, Tsuna found himself in front of the gigantic black gate with ripples of water as the floor. Now, Tsuna is not scared to the gigantic anger-personified in the form of orange fox, and his accidental visits do wonder to control his fear, but glancing back to see glimpses of red eyes really do a good job to make him shiver. At least it’s not like that first time he visited Naruto’s mind—Tsuna literally shrieked it causes headache for Naruto and later, and have Naruto laughed at him later that day. Even though Naruto himself is scared to the said bijuu.

But today should be different. It have to be different.

“Tsuna!”

Said brunet turned his head to face the grinning blond and smiled, before his expression turned serious and Naruto frowned.

“Naruto,” Because Tsuna decided to mess up with Naruto plot today, started by— “—you have to start talking and befriending the Kyuubi.”

Naruto turned pale, and then stared at Tsuna like he just grew another head, while Tsuna glanced to the black void behind those bars and could see the teeth and red eyes flickering subtly.

The blond looked like he wanted to ask why, or generally questions Tsuna‘s sanity, before he scowled, “Dont tell me—“

“—you have to.” Tsuna cuts him, nodded. Answering Naruto’s unvoiced question to confirm if this is Tsuna’s desire or his Intuition’s desire. It actually mix of both, but Naruto doesn’t need know about that.

Naruto groaned, crossed his hands in front of his chest, and his scowl deepened.

“You don’t know if it’s possible!” Naruto pointed out, “You don’t know if—“ blue eyes glanced at the cage warily, “—if it willing to talk or if it can talk! What if it tries to talk himself to freedom or to eat us whole?” And Naruto shivered.

Tsuna glanced at the void behind the sealed cage, swallowed in fear and allow a strained smile, “I-I think it’s a he,” Naruto makes a face, probably saying ‘what-the-fuck?’ or ‘how-did-you-know-that?’ Tsuna decided it’s the latter. “And yes Naruto, _he_ can talk and it won’t be that bad,” Tsuna assures the younger, and then there’s rumbling noises along with strong wind blow from the cage which causes Naruto make another look to Tsuna, “..okay, it might be bad for first tries, but i’ll help you.”

If anything, Naruto looks more unconvinced, but then reluctantly nodded.

Taking few steps closer to the cage while Naruto reluctantly follows beside him, Tsuna wonders if the fox get disturbed or annoyed because there are two weak mortals talking about him in front of his face. He must be, Tsuna thinks. And by wave of strong fear and anxiety he feel, Tsuna knows Naruto must think the same thing.

Mustering his courage and letting Reborn’s scolding voice of being brave and confidence mafia boss wave over him, Tsuna tuned Naruto’s fear and anxiety out and put a blank expression.

“I’m sure you hear us this whole time,” Tsuna started, head held up high, voice ring loud and clear, impassive eyes stared at the void, he ignored Naruto’s blue eyes which are widens in disbelief.

Then the fox—Kurama appeared, seething his teeth menacingly, red eyes looked down and tails swishing violently it shook the sealed cage. Kurama’s growling, and Tsuna reached Naruto’s hand to stop himself from stepping back. Luckily, Naruto grabbed back Tsuna’s hand and he feels resolve coming from his emotional link with Naruto.

Tsuna looked at those red eyes—really, really looked right now and almost choked by the amount of hate and anger in those eyes. Horrifying realization dawned on Tsuna; he’s far more used to already tame Kurama who kicks Madara’s ass off along with Naruto, not this grumpy unfriendly dangerous evil Kurama. Evidently, this Kurama also needs to get beaten by dozens of Oodama Rasengans first. And Tsuna realize how suicidal this is.

How suicidal his Intuition is.

But then the same intuition stubbornly insist that Tsuna and Naruto have to at least talk to the orange fox it almost makes Tsuna gripped his head in frustation.

Tsuna steeled himself, obeying the Intuition and stopped the mild headache, and looked carefully at those red eyes again.

“...I’m sorry.” He softly said, after a few moments of silence.

Naruto looks surprised, as does Kurama.

“I mean—” Tsuna swallowed, not tearing his gaze from Kurama even when the canine features grow larger and clearer and Kurama grew more hostile now. “You didn’t want...” he gestured to the cage, “...this, you didn’t want to get sealed, or get controlled by someone as _tool_ to destroy a village and.. and prisoned for something you didn’t remember doing.” A pause, “for that, i’m sorry.”

Tsuna looked at Naruto and the latter seemed to get the message, for he continued, “ _we_ don’t want this.” Naruto tightens Tsuna’s hand in his hand, “i never wanted you to be sealed inside me and have the whole village accusing me and tried to kill me because of it. But... if what Tsuna said is true then...” Naruto shrugged, “maybe you are not really mindless and maaybe i don’t mind putting up with you...”

Kurama for his part only looked surprised, shocked, then confused, and followed by enraged howl which made both Tsuna and Naruto paling in horror.

 **“FOOLISH MORTALS!”** The fox’ voice boomed. **“I DO NOT NEED PITY NOR SYMPATHY FROM YOUR KIND! DISGUSTING MONKEYS! LEAVE!”**

And as hurricane stirred around them and they both thrown out so hard they landed in Tsuna’s mind, Naruto declared with vigor that Kurama is absolutely a jerk.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately for Kurama, ‘give up’ is a non-exsistent phrase in both boys’s phrase dictionary, so Tsuna decided he visits Naruto more often and talk more to Kurama. Along the way, he figured that their respective chakra/flames does exist together with their consciousness, and thus Tsuna is capable to practice his Mist Flame in Naruto’s mind. He conjured monopoly, chess, even futons for both of them to have sleep-over in Naruto’s sewer-themed mind. Naruto gave up making faces when Tsuna conjured things out of his magical-purple-flames-not- _jutsu_ (“Mist Flames, Naruto.” –Tsuna patiently corrects the blond) and decided to take whatever the older boy planned in stride.

“I think,” Tsuna says one night, on one of their impromptu sleepover in Naruto’s sewer mind; Tsuna noted that Naruto has turned his head to look at him, “we need to know Kyuubi’s name.”

Naruto stared blankly at Tsuna, show him a look which could be translated as ‘what-the-fuck?’ mixed with exasperated ‘please-don’t-tell-me-it’s-that-demon-intuition- _again.’_  And then his blue eyes stared at the void behind the cage.

Then the blond groaned, he pulled up his blanket and scowled in exasperation, “Can we just—i don’t know, sleep peacefully?”

Tsuna frowned.

“We’ve been doing sleep-overs and board games with Kyuubi since last month.”

“He ignored us.” Naruto added monotonously.

“And gossiping about ninjas with him, too.”

“He doesn’t even care.”

“Sometimes he will speak with us.”

“Only to tell us about our status as lowly moron mortal or stupid monkey or complaining because we annoyed his beauty sleep so can we go to sleep now _please_?”

Naruto wisely ignored the white teeth and rumble noises around him. Tsuna ignored Naruto’s whining.

“And we don’t know his name, Naruto! We have to know it!”

This time, Naruto frowned, “isn’t Kyuubi his name?”

Tsuna firmly denied. “It isn’t.”

“It could be.”

“It isn’t.”

“It could be.”

“It isn’t.”

**“SHUT UP, MORTALS!”**

Both brunet and blond turned their head to the orange fox. Unfazed by the outburst now, because it’s already a daily occurance for them in past month. Like how Naruto and Tsuna played chess together and suddenly Kurama screamed to move Naruto’s queen away from Tsuna’s rook with enraged outbursts about humans having brain for decoration not even able to play simple game properly. Tsuna and Naruto shared a look that day, and the former grinned while the latter smiled, because finally, finally Kurama decided to join, and it’s quoted, “mindless monkeys business.” Good to know the fox also getting used to their ‘disturbance’ after first ten games and sleep-overs or so.

“Then can you tell us your name please?”

No answer.

Naruto snorted, “I told you Kyuubi is his name.”

 **“Only dumb monkey like yours would name a mighty being like me with stupid obvious name like that.”** The fox muttered grumpily.

Tsuna shows a smug look at Naruto while the blond scowled.

“Pray tell then, oh mighty grumpy fuzzball, what is your name?”

Kurama, far used to Naruto’s theatrical the past month, also ignored the blond.

“I bet his name started with K.” Tsuna said.

Naruto stared at Tsuna.

“And then ended with A.”

The fox stared down at the two humans who are laying down side by side on conjured white futon inside of sewer-themed mind with disinterest, though if Kurama opens his eyes and actually stared at them, then that means he _is_ interested.

Tsuna feels guilty, like he’s a potent cheater, because he already knows Kurama’s name since like, a year ago but this needs to be done; his Intuition strongly hinting that using the name would strengthen the somewhat weird bond between the three of them, and they—Naruto, mostly—will need it on upcoming events. Tsuna doesn’t know what events but he’s not going to take risks. Knowing Tsuna’s luck, the events will probably threatens his life and being if not threatening the world itself.

The brunet glanced up after a moment of ‘thinking,’  meeting the fox’s gaze with seriousness, “It’s _Kurama_ , isn’t it?”

Said fox narrows his eyes and closed them, ignoring the tiny mortals in front of his cage. But the orange fox doesn’t lash out, smirk, or snort, so even Naruto counts it as Tsuna is right about it and have incredulous look on his face.

And then Tsuna shrugged and slipped in his blanket, while Naruto muttered about magical intuition giving unfair advantages before he, too, covers himself with blanket.

“Good night, Kurama, Naruto.”

Naruto yawns, “Night Tsuna, Kurama.”

Silently, the fox opened his eyes again, snorted, and left the mortals be. Suddenly, it’s not too lonely anymore—and he’s not too angry either—something which feels alien for the bijuu but somehow feels _right_.

Tsuna counted their relationship gone as uphill after that—even though Naruto would still scowl and screams to Kurama being stuck-up jerk like Sasuke and Neji and even worse, and death threats still fly around here and there. But Kurama is warming up, _seriously_ warming up, and that’s what counts.

 

* * *

 

Every meetings the following months after that goes smoothly—too smoothly even, proved by Kurama lessing his anger to them, and by the end of the year, even Kurama himself gave nicknames to Naruto and Tsuna respectively. Wisely, Tsuna and Naruto stopped each other tease the bijuu about it.

So when Tsuna suddenly woke up inside of Naruto’s sewer mind when a second ago he’s dodging a volleyball threw by Takeshi, with red chakra swirling and lashing until the sewer ‘water’ steaming and Naruto’s range f vision murky with red, it’s understatement to say he’s surprised. He bite his lower lip though, trying not to feel the scorching hot of steam around him, kneels down and sees Naruto’s vision field on the water under him. It’s of forests, and white explosive spiders, someone with black coat and red cloud flying on white bird. And Tsuna’s first thought is holy shit, the shippuden arc has started, and then, Holy Shit Naruto loses control on Kurama.

Pair of chocolate eyes glanced back at the cage, to the grinning like mad fox. And he scowled.

“Kurama.”

He got ignored. Tsuna gritted his teeth.

“ _Kurama_.”

There’s steel in Tsuna’s voice; sharp edges that could hurt and demand to listen. And the bijuu flickered his gaze down at the human, to see the scowl and the unspoken question, the displeasure and flame that lashes underneath those molten gold eyes managed to make Kurama himself stopped and annoyed.

**“The kit asked for it.”**

Tsuna could see the way Kurama shrugs, uncaring, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Doesn’t mean you could just gave it like that.” He hissed. Then focused his gaze down, at Naruto’s corner vision; something  black with tnt of blood red swishing back and forth and frowned. “Is... that a tail?”

 **“Yes.”** The bijuu said in sick amused glee. **“Four tails, actually.”**

Then Tsuna stared blankly at Kurama, then back at Naruto's vision field when Tsuna can feel Naruto opens his jaw so wide it prepared for bijuudama. But this is not part of the plot, Tsuna remembers with dread, Naruto isn’t supposed to go four tails at this part of episode; he went four tails sure but it’s later, much later, it’s when he faced Orochimaru after Sasori died. Not now. This is too soon because Yamato is not here, nobody will—nobody _can_ stop Naruto if he lashes out now. _The plot has changed_. And it’s not for the better.

Tsuna ignored the faint echo of Naruto’s mind, demanding to _killkillkillkillreaphisfleshburn_ and exhaled a long breath. “Naruto,” Tsuna started, his voice soothing and echoed in the mind, courage bloomed in Tsuna’s voice as the faint bloodlust echo reduced. “Calm down. Please. You are not alone. I am here. With you. And Kurama is also here. But you can’t save anyone with anger. You can’t save anyone like this, Naruto.” He paused, and noted with pleasure that Naruto has stopped running on fours but still growling at Deidara who is hovering up in the sky.

And the temperature around the mind started to cool down. “That’s good. Yes, like that. Let go of Kurama’s chakra. You don’t need it now. Not yet. I am with you, and you don’t need Kurama’s grumpy anger to affect you.”

Tsuna ignored the way Kurama growled at him. He focused on Naruto’s vision again and noted that Kakashi, the Copy-nin Kakashi appeared not too far behind a tree, watching Naruto, then throwing explosive kunai to drive away the falling white explosive spiders.

“We can do everything together, remember? You and I, with Kurama, too. But you don’t need his power now. Not like this. We will figure out something better.” He exhaled a relieved sigh when all the steam has disappeared. “So _come back to me_ , Naruto.”

Consciously, Tsuna refers Naruto as his family—he expects Naruto to come to him like how his Guardians, his family, always come backs to him and fold like wet paper to his embrace. Tsuna released a wave of his sky flames inside the mind; doesn’t realize as it calms Kurama ever so slightly, and when Naruto appeared in front of him with drowsy unseeing blue eyes, Tsuna calmly engulfed the younger on in half hug. Tsuna positioned Naruto so the blond’s head lays down on his lap, and exhaled another relieved sigh when Naruto closed his eyes and sleep. At least he looks like sleeping—but Tsuna isn’t sure about that.

 **“Little clam.”** Kurama called, and Tsuna turned his head to glare at the fox, **“you might need to take control of the body.”**

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, as if saying ‘don’t-be-ridiculous’ mixed with ‘explain.’

The fox growled in annoyance, and his canine features gestured to the clear water under them to see the outside world. **“The kit got captured.”**

Tsuna looked at the water now, and bite his lower lip when the last thing he sees is white beak engulfed Naruto’s body and all turned black. Well. Now that’s what really called the change of plot. That’s what shouldn’t have happened because Kakashi should be able to use Kamui and drove Deidara away. Because if Naruto gets captured then Kurama got extracted and that means Naruto plot will end few episodes after this, by the end of the world.

Tsuna really, really wants to curse the universe right now.

But first, Naruto and the plot.

The brunet gently lets go of the blond on his lap and lay him on a conjured futon, tucks the blond in which caused Kurama to snort, and focused on his Intuition. He willed his resolve bloomed to control Naruto’s body and his Intuition responses by guiding him how. He closed his eyes, feeling himself _drowned_ but still breathing, and when he opens his eyes again, it’s to flex and twitch his hand— _Naruto’s_   hand and skin which are regenerating from third degree burns. That’s a shame, since Tsuna is sure they will get burned again sooner. He feels something draining him; draining Naruto’s body—and glanced around to see blue engulfed his body and those waves of blue absorbed inside the white-not-wall around him. The white of Deidara’s clay bird mouth.

This feels too weird for Tsuna; like using costume not really fit to your body, where you need to move around as test, and that is what Tsuna currently do. He fisted Naruto’s fingers and released it again, then craned Naruto’s neck, and after he’s sure he can move freely enough to not cause Naruto killed, he willed his sky flame to surface, he willed the flame to engulf’s Naruto’s body, concentrating them to be tight blanket around.

And then he willed them _out_ , in explosions of orange and red and soon, he feels himself falling.

Falling down to sea of trees, his eyes meets Hyuuga Neji’s widening eyes, Tenten opens his mouth in silent scream and Rock Lee speeding himself up, Kakashi’s weary yet fear gaze on Might Guy’s piggyback ride, then Sakura Haruno’s air piercing scream.

“ _NARUTO_!”

 _Right_.

No time to complain or to admire his favorite characters come to life, because Naruto is in danger, his _family_ is in danger, so Tsuna lets his flame burns Naruto’s forehead and Naruto’s hands, propelling himself up, and punched Deidara surprised expression straight in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki is actually used to curse his stupidity. Mentally of course, because cursing yourself is just not _cool_. And Naruto have to put up appearances so, he never curse his dumb self out loud.

But looking at his new (best) friend, who has smile worthy of warm bonfire in cold night, golden eyes shining like sunset sun, Naruto can’t help but praise his stupidity for the first time in forever. If not for him tripped and fell down ungraciously to a nearby pit and slams his head to an unknown shrine, he will never meet Tsuna, and he can’t imagine how his life would be.That maybe exaggeration since Naruto can still remember his life before Tsuna but still. Meeting Tsuna makes his life more colorful. Figuratively and literally.

Looking at wardrobe’s mirror—where he could see Tsuna’s vision field—he could see rainbow colorful fire ( _Flames_ , Tsuna calmly corrects him) around, being shot, laced around those teenagers’s weapons, hands and feet, and sound of explosions, clanking metals, curses in language Naruto doesn’t understand, random laughs, high-pitched ‘EXTREEMEEE!’, creepy ‘kufufu’ laughs, and chaos in general which strangely makes Naruto jealous. He never has this many friends and even his friends never makes commotion this big and this fun.

But then something black and white—wait is that a _toddler_?!—flung to Tsuna’s head and slams him to nearby wall and Naruto wince. Maybe it’s not that fun...

“Are you okay, Tsuna?” He warily ask, seeing Tsuna’s vision field blurred, tilted upside down, then turned to blue sky; meaning Tsuna just fell down and now laying down, refused to wake up, with rainbow colored flames flung here and there. Naruto could hear a toddler cry very nearby and can’t help but feels confused and a bit sympathetic.

_‘I hate my Guardians.’_

Little did Tsuna know Naruto still flinches at how Tsuna’s voice seems to echo in his room—in his mind-space. It’s just plain creepy and Naruto is till getting used to it. How flat Tsuna’s voice is also unnerved him, to be honest.

But Naruto shakes his head, “You love them,” and grinned, “so much.”

_‘I love them_ so much _.’_

Naruto laughs at the exasperated yet whiny tone Tsuna uses.

_‘Shut up.’_ Tsuna grumbles, but Naruto can feel the smile in his voice.

“How did they end up like this anyway?” Naruto asked, since he’s not sure if his friends, which are destructive ninjas, could make any mess or commotion this big. And that’s saying something.

_‘Beats me,’_ Tsuna replied, clearly with his ‘i-am-so-done’ tone. Naruto could see Tsuna glanced at a ten-year-old kid using all black who is pointing a green gun to Tsuna menacingly. Yes, that kid is menacing (Naruto even shivered when he looks at that kid) even if his eyes is covered by his odd hat. That Reborn kid who Tsuna claimed to be his teacher. And isn’t that a surprise, to be taught by a kid?

Tsuna takes out his gloves and uses them, he raised his hands up and gulped a white pil. Immediately, his orange flame flared to life on his now red metal gloves. Naruto still goes slack-jawed and stare in awe every time Tsuna does it (and it’s like five times or so?) and he keeps quiet (trying to hold his laugh, actually, while grinning goofyly) when Tsuna starts to fly around and _discipline_ his family.

After all of that done, with majority of Tsuna’s Guardians actually lining in front of Tsuna like guilty kids being scolded by their mother, Tsuna stopped, gazed at the faraway forest for a good silent half-minute then blurted out,

“You have to learn Italian. Wait no, English first, then Italian.”

The raven haired teen (Takeshi, Naruto’s memory supplies) looks confused, while Hayato and octopus head (Rya—Ryohei, that’s it!) frowned in confusion. The little meek girl raised her head and stare questioningly at her boss.

“ _Juudaime_?” Hayato warily, confusedly, asks.

Then Tsuna blinked, _‘..I said that out aloud, didn’t i?’_

Naruto nodded. “You did.”

_‘Well, that was mean for you.’_ A pause, in which Tsuna smiled reassuringly to his Guardians, “I—forgot about my Italian and English lesson’s scores are bad—? I mean i think it’s bad—?” Tsuna laughs nervously, then.

Naruto barked a laugh, because Tsuna’s so bad at lying to his family it’s hillarious to see. He also ignores waves of annoyance from Tsuna.

“Your scores are fine, _Juudaime_.” Hayato said. “The best, in fact!” Naruto could swear he sees dog ears and tail on Hayato.

Tsuna still laughs nervously, and nods, “Thanks, Hayato.” But for Naruto, it was kinda muffled with, _‘I’m serious, though, Naruto. You have to learn english and Italian.’_

Naruto blinks. “Why? It’s not like i can go outside, y’know.”

_‘You have to.’_

And isn’t that a surprise, to hear Tsuna’s firm tone which usually addressed to those two rogue Guardians of his, now addressed to him?

“....I don’t understand.” Naruto scratches the back of his head, but then he grinned. “But that seems fun, datebayo! All right then!”

 

* * *

 

Scratch that. Scratch that in so many ways. Learning new language is _not_ fun. At all.

Now every time Naruto visits Tsuna’s mind, he will try to drill two languages to Naruto’s mind at the same time. How that actually worked, Naruto doesn’t understand. At first, Tsuna uses his text-book, which, predictably, causes Naruto to get very bored and very sleepy. He gives up easily and the fact that Naruto can’t use Kage-Bunshin for accelerated study frustrated Naruto to no end.

Then Tsuna uses pictures. Surprise though, it worked well since Naruto’s mind is, quoted from Tsuna, ‘actually very photographic type’ one.  Too well perhaps, because now Tsuna is eager to point at anything nearby and asked what are they called in other language.

Naruto is very relieved to see his studying lesson with Tsuna ended when he feels himself pulled out of Tsuna’s mind. Then he actually doesn’t try to visit Tsuna the next day for the sake of entertaining his brain. Tsuna was never known to visit his mind so, Naruto thinks, maybe it’s only Naruto who could visit Tsuna, not vice versa.

Imagine his surprise when he’s walking around a forest with Ero-Sennin in front of him, he suddenly heard the familiar _‘HIEEEEEE’_ shriek. Instantly went on guard, he flicked his wrist to slide his kunai to his hand, turned around, and is ready to fight anyone who attacked.

Naruto frowned when he can’t see anyone, and Jiraiya has stopped walking to turn around, then raised an eyebrow at his student.

_‘Sorry. It’s me.’_

Naruto almost choked, or scream, or freaked out in general, but Jiraiya’s suspicious stare refrain him from doing all of that. He knows that voice too well! But Tsuna is here like _here_? Where? Behind those bushes? No wait, more importantly, _how_?

“Tsuna?! Where are you?! What are you doing here?!” Naruto asked, (still somewhat freaked out) out loud.

_‘Yeah. It’s me, um, Tsuna.’_ Then the brunet laughs nervously _. ‘And i’m in.. your head? Your mind? Um. Don’t talk out loud or your sensei will get suspicious, Naruto.’_

The blond wants to ask why Tsuna sounds so nervous and why does he feels so scared (Naruto can feel it too since, they’re kind of connected emotionally, sort of?) and unsettled. But then Jiraiya puts his hand on his shoulder, frowning, “What are you doing, _gaki_? Who are you talking to?”

“I’m um—“ Naruto glanced at Jiraiya’s narrowed eyes, began sweating profusely. _Shit_. He can’t tell Jiraiya that he has a friend in his mind, right? That would be bad, right? Since Tsuna never tell his friends about Naruto too. But he has mentioned Tsuna’s name out loud so it’s not that he can outright lie at Jiraiya so... _Shit_. “I’m uuhhh—“

“You?” Jiraiya’s frown deepens, suddenly sounds more suspicious.

_‘Throw your kunai to right bushes, one o’clock.’_

Naruto wants to argue, but under the scrutiny of Jiraiya, he quickly throws the kunai in his hand swiftly to where Tsuna guides him. Immediately, the bushes moves and two bandits jump out of it, standing menacingly in front of Naruto.

“ _Holy shit_!” The blond _ninja_ blurted out, clearly surprised. Jiraiya looks torn between amused, suspicious and proud, but it’s more like the last one.

“Not bad, _gaki_. I was wondering when you will notice them.”

Naruto laughs. Nervously. “Yeah. Ha ha. I mean, of course! I knew they are there!” His voice rise up in hysteria, he wants to ask how does Tsuna knows that but he nods in fake confidence to shrug Jiraiya’s scrutiny off him first. Then the thugs start attacking and reflexively, Naruto draws his hands and makes two shadow clones of him. Jiraiya, as usual, only dodge, and then disappear to God knows where.

But he can’t quite focus his mind in the battle, since he’s more freaked out, _How did you know about that?! You a witch or something?! Is it the magical fire?!_

_‘It’s called dying will fla—dodge!’_

Naruto does so and a second after, various weapons rain down on dirt where he was standing.

_‘Focus, Naruto.’_ Tsuna kindly remind him, and how his voice could sound so soothing and calming in Naruto’s mind is still a mystery, but it does makes Naruto easier to focus. He tied the thugs on a nearby three a minute after.

Then Jiraiya comes out of nowhere (like usual), and smiling smugly yet proudly at him. “You’re getting good at sensing, _gaki_. Maybe i’ll up your training.”

Naruto could only smile goofyly while rubbing his nose with his index finger, other hand on his hip, he straightens his back. Clearly happy and proud. “Of course, Ero-sennin! I am the Great Uzumaki Naruto, after all! Don’t expect any less, ‘tebayo!”

Jiraiya huffed, but smiled. “Brat.” Then turned around, continue walking through the forest, to the next village.

‘ _Congratulations_.’ Tsuna praised.

And Naruto’s grins widens as he trotted to walk beside Jiraiya. _Thanks_. He cheerfully said.

They stayed in silence, Tsuna grew calmer and calmer as the second passes, Jiraiya seems to enjoy the soft wind while Naruto starts to get anxious for no reason. Like he has to remember something. Something related to Tsuna but he can’t remember what? But it’s kinda important to him. Other than that, he’s very curious and just wants to barge the brunet with questions. About those bandits, about why and how did he end up also in Naruto’s mind. He’s itchy to ask all of that but Naruto knows Jiraiya will know and then he will get suspicious if his attention is elsewhere.

‘ _Oh, right_.’ Tsuna said, and Naruto smoothed his frown, stopped his train of thoughts. He could feel Tsuna’s grin in his mind and immediately went on guard, ‘ _Mention the English and Italian of forest and tree’s parts please, Naruto_.’

That’s it! He doesn’t visit Tsuna because he doesn’t want any more language lesson! But now the brunet is here!

Naruto groaned, and Tsuna chuckled. But then, without realizing Jiraiya’s suspicious stare, Naruto begins to mutter (audibly) what Tsuna asked.

 

* * *

 

Night come and instead of finding himself in Tsuna’s familiar room, he founds himself in a... sewer. Like a really, really big, wet sewer and—holy shit is that a gate there?!

Luckily Naruto doesn’t have time to overthink about the sewer because in the middle of rippling water is Tsuna, standing nervously with his strained smile. He uses his usual high-school uniform; that is to say, a navy-blue blazer with dark red-golden Namimori’s High-School Emblem on his left chest, white shirt and loose red tie, navy blue trousers, and black shoes. Naruto blinked, then quickly trotted to Tsuna.

“So...” Tsuna began, slowly.

“...this is my mind?” Naruto asked, somewhat torn between awe or disgust or disappointed but mostly confused. So much.

“...yes.” Tsuna said, somehow sympathetically, as if sensing Naruto’s distress.

Naruto plastered a (Fake) grin, and shrugs, “Good thing it doesn’t smell then.”

Somehow, the smile only make Tsuna frown in disapproval yet sadness. Why, Naruto doesn’t understand, but soon, Tsuna also smiled.

Sapphire blue eyes glanced nervously at black huge gate behind them, “And that huge gate is....”

“I don’t see any huge gate.” The brunet calmly said.

Naruto blinked. “It’s that one behi—“

“There’s nothing there.”

“But it’s—“

“I don’t see it.”

Naruto stared at Tsuna. The brunet stared back, and somehow Naruto understand, that Tsuna is currently denying what he sees in order to stay calm. Poor dude already has so much with his family, he probably doesn’t need another one to freak him out. Still, it doesn’t stop Naruto from frowning in disapproval. And sadness too, probably, since, didn’t Tsuna said he’ll support Naruto and doesn’t care if Naruto is the host of _Kyuubi_? Which is, Naruto mostly sure, inside that gate?

Tsuna’s gaze soften; it looks like he’s apologizing but there’s hint of hysteria on them so Naruto quickly changes the topic, he pointed at Tsuna and almost yelled, “How did you know about those bandits, Tsuna?! And how did you end up here?!”

The brunet shrugs, “It’s—it’s just my assumption but... you ended up in my mind accidentally so i think.. that also happens to me.”

Naruto nods, understand.

“And about those bandits... hmm i kind of... have this Intuition that knows about everything—?”

Now the blond stare blankly at Tsuna.

“I-I mean, count it as instinct, perhaps. Like it’s usually telling me if people are lying to me, or in battle they usually tell me when and where will my enemy plan to strike with their most deadly attack...” Tsuna’s hands has began moving when he explains, but he looks confused to explain it himself.

But Naruto could understand the last one, and gasped, like _boy_ , isn’t that be like super super useful in battle? “You have magical instinct!”

“It’s called hyper,” Tsuna corrects, exasperated, “hyper intuition.”

“That’s so useful!” 

Tsuna hums, smiled, “It is. But,” then he sighed, “it causes me headache, too.”

Now Naruto frowned, “How?”

“If, if i don’t do as what my intuition says, no matter how ridiculous it is, i’ll have big trouble or, simply a really really bad headache.” Tsuna shrugs.

“I don’t know about you, but i prefer having that in my head, even with headache, tebayo.”

The brunet just smiled. “Perhaps.” Then he lifts up his head and stare blankly at the black void behind Naruto. The blond raised an eyebrow, confused, then turned his head to see where Tsuna stare but he can’t see anything.

“Tsuna?” Naruto hesitantly asks.

Then the brunet blinked. “I—“ a pause, “try to make a Rasengan here, Naruto.”

Naruto stares.

“Um,” Tsuna laughs. Nervously. “My Intuition, remember?”

Naruto still stares. Then frowns. “But this is in my mind? How—“

“Just try it,” Tsuna gently prodded, “please?”

This is like the first seat of seeing Tsuna and his intuition and Naruto is very very confused but he shrugs and do as Tsuna says. Naruto makes a familiar hand-sign and quiet shocked to see his shadow clone manifest beside him. Then without audible order, the clone starts to make rasengan in his hand and surprise again,

“It worked!”

Tsuna nodded, pleased somehow.

Then Tsuna closed his eyes and, without the help of his glove or pil, he manifests his flame in his fists. When he opens his eyes again, Naruto sees golden and red dancing in Tsuna’s half-lidded eyes; he’s awed. Now, when you see it from Tsuna’s perspective, for Naruto, it’s just awesome how he moves so fast and how he could fly but to see Tsuna in front of him—that’s just, really, really cool.

The fire quickly disappeared after ten seconds though and Tsuna slumped down, exhausted.

“Tsuna!”

Naruto quickly kneels down beside Tsuna, worried.

“Our respective Flame and Chakra exist with our consciousness. You can use your jutsu in my mind too, Naruto.”

But before Naruto could ask more, the brunet smiled, and his body begin to become invisible. When Tsuna finally disappeared, Naruto wakes up to the sound of chirping birds in the forest.

 

* * *

 

Their language lesson continued, Tsuna somehow managed to make purple magical flame which could shape-shift to anything. Illusions, Tsuna said. But they looked very solid it’s very impressive; because no illusion could affect Naruto. Except Tsuna’s now.

Naruto is munching his dango, ignoring Jiraiya’s flirt to the dango shop’s owner Lady, and silently mutters the english or italian for chair, table, woman, wall, house, shop—whatever it is Tsuna and Naruto sees in the shop. The fox—Kurama decided to stay quiet—Naruto knows the _bijuu_ is awake but he chooses to stay quiet.

How Kurama has warming up to them—thanks to Tsuna—is still somewhat unbelievable for Naruto. Now Naruto has a Mafia boss as best friend and a _bijuu_ as a friend. Even if he tells anyone, they will probably thinks Naruto as crazy.

‘Kutsu? _Naruto_?’

_What? Yes?_

_‘Focus, Naruto.’_ Tsuna gently says, ‘Kutsu?’

Naruto hummed, thinking, _Umm,_ shoes _, and.. uh sca—scar—_

**‘Scarpa.’**

There’s a pregnant silence as both Naruto and Tsuna freezes to hear the deep voice. Did Kurama just—? Did Kurama just learned Italian?! Holy shi—

‘ _That’s right._ Scarpa.’ Tsuna says, somewhat hysterics but still calm, ‘ _see, even Kurama remembers it, Naruto. You got defeated by an old man_.’ Tsuna (shakily) teases.

Naruto wants to freak out at the weirdness of this situation but Tsuna takes it in stride so Naruto follows his example. _He’s a chakra. A fuzzball of chakra, he’s not old!_ Naruto (whiningly) argues.

He could hear the said bijuu scoffs.

‘ _Now now, don’t be disrespectful to him. He’s like, what, three centuries old? Kurama?_ ’

‘ **Close to a millenia, actually**.’

‘ _See_?’

_Why are you taking on Tsuna’s side anyway, fuzzball?! I’m your host, you should be on my side!_

‘ **I am on my own side. But your brain is more pathetic than actual monkey’s brain, kit. You are the most pathethic host i have ever had.** ’ The fox sneered.

Naruto makes non-committal strangled noises (probably because he got choked by his dango) and Tsuna laughs.

 

* * *

 

_‘You see that man in front of left shop there?’_

Naruto turned his head to the left, ignoring Jiraiya who is flirting with another shop owner, in the middle of the market, in bright afternoon. _Which one_?

‘ _Black-haired. Brown shirt. Short black pants_.’

His blue eyes fixed to the said man for a few seconds before he glanced away again, to avoid suspicion. _Yeah, what about him_?

‘ _I bet he just got kicked out of his home by his wife so he needs to do grocery to apologize to her_.’

Naruto stifled a laugh. This is one of ‘game’ he plays with Tsuna, when Tsuna is in Naruto’s mind. That is, to guess people. About anything. From their job to why they are here. They will spun tales so utterly stupid and ridiculous about people they pick and if one of them are shocked or making a face by the story then they lose. Naruto glanced again at the man, seeing him picking vegetables and how tired he looks like.

_Do you think he cheated or what? He looks like dead man walking._

‘ _Hmm, probably’_ Tsuna hummed. ‘ _But maybe he just forgot to do his laundry..._ ’

_What_? Naruto snickers. _His woman must be really scary then. I bet she’s fat so that’s why he cheated_.

‘ _Nice try_ ,’ Tsuna praised. And Naruto rolls his eyes because Tsuna hasn’t took that bait. ‘ _But no, he looks pretty decent without his pale face you see, his woman must be a somewhat decent one too. Maybe she has skin problems?_ ’

‘ **He has been begging for a sex with his wife for a while, but his wife has severe skin problems, the man doesn't know but she’s too embarrassed to admit it. So she kicked him out and he has to do grocery for pissing her off. But what the woman doesn’t know is the woman doesn't want to have sex with him also because he probably has ugly hairy genital.** ’

Naruto choked, almost slammed his head to a nearby wall and Tsuna gawked; Naruto can feel how Tsuna looks so horrified.

‘ _Kurama, that’s gross_!’ Tsuna shrieked. Naruto can feel how Kurama just shrugs, grins, and his tails swishing in glee.

While Naruto has gripped his head, runs from the crowded market as quickly as possible, and _screamed_ , “GET THAT PERVY THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU OLD STUPID FOX!”

 

* * *

 

That was probably the last time the three of them had any fun together, as Naruto arrived at his beloved Konoha soon after. He did the bell test; succeeded splendidly, but soon he received mission to rescue Gaara. Apparently he’s kidnapped by a group named Akatsuki and Naruto being a good friend he is insist that he himself went to save Gaara. He’s probably lucky the Hokage is Tsunade-baachan, because she lets Naruto go even though she knows the risk of Naruto getting kidnapped (they targeted Jinchuuriki) is also high.

At some point, Kakashi-sensei drove Deidara away, Sakura-chan and Chiyo-baasan split up to take on Sasori, and reinforcement team is on their way. But then, everything turned to complete shit.

Naruto, with the help of Kurama (the fox willingly lets Naruto control his power up to one tail) and Kakashi-sensei, managed to take Gaara away from Deidara. Deidara loses an arm, sure, but that annoying bird of his just makes another head when its previous head was cut down by Naruto. Inside the head, is Gaara—he looks like sleeping but Naruto is not sure.

“He’s dead, kid!” He hears Deidara yells, “We’re done using him!”

“NO!” Naruto screamed back, and he lets Kakashi-sensei checks Gaara because Naruto is sure he’ll hurt Gaara with red _chakra_ surrounding him like this. “He’s not dead right, Kakashi-sensei?” Impatiently, Naruto asked.

Kakashi-sensei looks slumped, and he looks at Naruto solemnly, “Naruto—“

“ _NO_!” He denies, because there’s no way his friend is dead, “No! NO! HE’S NOT DEAD! We can _still_ save him!”

“Naruto—“ Kakashi looks like he wants to say something reassuring but then he pulls the blond and dive to the dirt.

A big sword just planted itself on a tree behind them; if not for Kakashi’s quick reflex, it would cut their head for sure. Naruto snarled, quickly gets up and ready to fight. He looks at where the sword come—and there, another man with black coal and red cloud motive stand; he has blue skin and face which reminds him of a shark. Then, on another side, Itachi fucking Uchiha who just received a Big Rasengan in the gut not an hour ago comes out of the bushes, unscratched with his Akatsuki glory.

Naruto looks like a cornered animal; he snarled, seething his fangs in anger.

“Come with us, Naruto-kun.” Itachi calmly says, “Come with us and we will not harm any more of your loved ones.”

He glanced at his silver-haired _sensei_ , and even though he’s standing and looks as menacing as usual, he knows Kakashi-sensei is on his limit because that sharingan jutsu earlier. How he managed to stand up right now is even a wonder. But they are coming closer, slowly even (as if mocking, as if they know Naruto can no longer escape), and Deidara is a constant presence—yet threatening, hovering in the air and Kakashi stands a bit more front to defend Naruto.

Naruto doesn’t remember much after that though—only flashes of them. He remembers seeing Gaara’s dead body again and again and he remembers screaming (howling, really), he remembers his skin burned but he’s so angry all he wants to do is to kill all of them. Every single one of them. Burned to ashes. He remembers running, then explosions, being thrown away, red eyes—but all of that only makes him more and more angry.

Then he could hear Tsuna’s voice. His best friend’s signature calming and soothing voice, ushered him to stop. Naruto complied, because he calmed down and suddenly he feels so, so sleepy and tired. He shouldn’t be sleeping, Naruto knows. His friends needs him. Deidara _has_ to be killed. Itachi and Kisame has to be stopped before they could harm anyone. But he knows Tsuna is hugging him and it feels so _warm_ , Naruto can’t help but to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Naruto wakes up to a strange room.

There’s a window across him, a table, and other beds lining on the other side. He’s so _confused_. And his head ache. But then the memories come; of Gaara and Deidara, Itachi and other Akatsuki member and Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei! He’s alone!

Naruto bolted up, sits on the bed, and about to get down from the bed when a hand gripped his shoulder. In reflex, he grabbed the hand and about to twist it but the hand’s owner is quicker.

“Whoa, whoa, Tsuna, calm down there!” Someone cheerfully (yet confusedly) says.

“ _What_?!” Naruto snarled, frowned in anger, turned his head to whoever it is and—wait, isn’t this Takeshi? Tsuna’s Guardian?

“Tsuna?” Takeshi asks softly, his tone clearly worried, “Are you okay? Do you need more rest?”

Naruto’s frown turned confused. Why is Takeshi referring Naruto as Tsuna? And this is not Tsuna’s mind, Naruto knows. He’s _very_ confused. Naruto opens his mouth to ask what is this teen talking about, but then the door opened and Hayato bolted in with scowl in his face. Said scowl quickly turned to sparkling, relieved smile when Hayato approaches Naruto.

“ _Juudaime_! Thank God you’re awake!” He said, Naruto is more and more confused when that bright puppy smile is addressed to him. But then he scowled at Takeshi, “It’s your fault, baseball idiot! How dare you throw to that hard to _Juudaime_! What if he doesn’t wake up, HUH?!”

Hayato swoop out dynamites out of no where and Takeshi laughs, scratches the back of his head and his smile turned a bit sheepish.

“Sorry, Tsuna! I thought you’ll catch that ball i throw with your hands, not your head!”

_What_? Why is he apologizing to him, to Naruto?

“ _Yakyuu-baka_!” Hayato growled, “How dare you mock Juudaime’s prowess on volleyball!”

“Maa, maa, maybe Tsuna is just distracted,” He laughed again, and Naruto stares at him weirdly because, can this guy stop smiling or grinning just for a moment? Takeshi continued, “and he is fine now anyway! Right, Tsuna?”

Both Guardians turned their full attention on Naruto and he’s caught off guard to receive two pairs of intense eyes staring at him. But! He’s not Tsuna! Why did they keep referring Naruto as Tsuna, anyway?! Their hair color and style are very different! Are  they blind or something? Naruto frowned, annoyed, and about to question them when an explosion was heard.

Instantly, Takeshi narrows his eyes to the window and Hayato snarled.

“What the—“

“ _Bossu_.” Then the meek purple-haired girl enter the room, a gleaming metal trident in her had. Her breath slightly ragged but she nodded at Takeshi and Hayato, then stare at Naruto with startling intensity, “The assassins somehow knows you got knocked out. They attacked the school to get to you.”

_What_?! Assassins?! They’re targeting Tsuna?! But what did this girl tell Naruto this? Isn’t she one of Tsuna’s Guardians? Where is Tsuna, anyway?!

Naruto really wants to yell out his confusion but then he got cut off again, “Don’t worry _Juudaime_ , we’ll clean them up.” Hayato said, then he turned to the girl—her name, uhh Chrome, isn't it? “Status?”

Chrome looks confused and concerned that Naruto, _Naruto_ , keep quiet. And Naruto mirrors the confusion. Like, what should he say? Why should _he_ reply her? Aren’t they supposed to look for Tsuna first? But then the girl looks at Hayato, “I, Mukuro-sama, and Sasagawa-san has evacuated the students out of school, drove the assassins to gym, and isolated the gym with illusion. Only us and Ex-Arcobaleno could enter the gym. Hibari-san is holding another assassins team in gate. Sasagawa-san’s in the gym.”

Hayato nodded, but his expression is grim, “Damn that bastards, to think they could kill _Juudaime_ when he’s weak!” He growled. “Chrome, asses the area, kill the snipers, and help Hibari. _Yakyuu-baka_ and I will help turf-top.”

Naruto is gawked at the startling intensity they seem to emit, how authoritative Hayato’s voice sounded even though they’re around the same age. How organized and calm they are when handling assassins.

Then Hayato turned to face still sits down, still gawking Naruto, bowed on full ninety degree and runs out of the room. Takeshi follows, his cheerful smile turned more strained and—where and when the hell did he take that sword out?!—runs out to catch up with Hayato with a, “Rest well, Tsuna!”

Chrome looks more concerned, but she nodded, and (very slightly) smiled, “Get well soon, _bossu_.” Before she, too, runs out of the room, albeit more slowly. Leaving Naruto to gawk and frown at them.

Naruto is very confused, he’s worried about his friends and Kakashi-sensei back in the forest and he doesn’t know why and how did he end up in this place. He doesn’t know why Tsuna’s guardians refer to him, Uzumaki Naruto, as Tsuna, too. But this is not an illusion, Naruto is very much sure of that. All of this feels too real to be one. And the headache earlier is also real. He really wants to go back, but he doesn’t know how, assassins are knocking on Tsuna’s door and he can’t find Tsuna anywhere. So Naruto quickly gets up and runs out. He can't let Tsuna get hurt.

This is Tsuna’s school, Naruto thinks as he looks around. Naruto remembers the corridor and doors lined on each side of the wall. Now maybe Tsuna is in class? Where is his class again? 2-B? 2-A?

“Dammit!” Naruto curses, but then he continues running because this is not Tsuna’s class corridor. It’s corridor for.. third grader, if his memory serves him right. Naruto almost shouted in joy when he sees the corridor of second grader, which looks much more familiar for Naruto.

Naruto is about to step to the corridor but then he feels someone kicked him so hard he reeled down; but whoever it is doesn’t stop, as he feels another kick on his cheek and he got thrown away. A kick worthy of Sakura-chan’s, really, because it’s so hard, so hurt, and it send him fly away. His body slams open a door and he fell down the floor. When he opens his eyes, it’s to a green gun barrel and a grim smile on the all-black-wearing ten-year old kid.

“Dame-Tsuna.”

He sounds squeaky, and Naruto wants to yell because he’s _not_ Tsuna, he _doesn’t_ appreciate being threatened by a ten year old kid, and he’s most absolutely _not_ _Dame_ , but he hears the gun clicks and immediately shuts up.

“When did i ever taught you to just leave your family alone?” The kid said with displeasure, “ _Get up_.” Then he shoots the floor few inches next to Naruto’s head.

“The hell, shrimp?!” Naruto yelled, obviously in hysterics and confusion, but he gets up anyway, “I’m not—“

But he stopped himself when the body’s reflex kicked in, Naruto quickly complies and let this body rolls away to dodge red fire being shot at his head. Naruto widens his eyes in horror as he trailed the projectile and sees a hole formed in the wall where the fire hits. His eyes swept around and he realized that he’s in what Tsuna called gymnasium. With rainbow colored flames fly around, no less.

Thanks to Tusna’s Italian lesson, Naruto could understand what some of the men in black suits shouted; they pointed at him and are mostly saying ‘there!’ ‘Vongola Decimo!’ ‘Kill him!’

“ _Juudaime_!” He hears Hayato excitedly says.

The he hears Takeshi’s laughs, “Welcome back, Tsuna!”

Then an ear-splitting manly scream, “EXTREEME! WELCOME, LITTLE BROTHER!”

Why did they welcome Naruto in this chaos? How could they smile and laugh with flames who could drill holes and burn your head fly around like this? _Why did they still refer to him as Tsuna_?! Naruto doesn’t have that much time to think as another fire wheezed past him. A fire-bullet to kill Tsuna but aimed at Naruto instead.

And that’s it! _That’s it_! Uzumaki Naruto is _so_ done!

“THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?! I AM NOT TSUNA, DAMN IT!” He yelled, then formed his hands in a familiar sign, “KAGE-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!” Immediately, a dozen shadow clones formed, and while most of them make Rasengans (collectively screams when they slam the blue sphere ball to any enemy nearby), the original has picked stray knives and began throwing them like _kunai_.

(Little did Naruto knows that Tsuna’s guardians has freezes; they saw a dozen of their boss screaming so unlike him, running around, forming blue spheres and screaming ‘Rasengan!’ Yamamoto has stopped laughing and Ryohei has stopped screaming ‘EXTREME!’; their enemy (consist of, a dozen or so assassins) completely obliterated in less than five minutes.

It’s not like the usual Tsuna can’t do that per say. _Of course_ their usual boss can do it in record time; but by _zapping_ , flying so quickly here and there and shoots sky flame everywhere, not by making dozen clones of him and slamming blue light balls.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. That makes me so happy that you guys enjoy this. :))
> 
> So you think this update is about Tsuna fighting Deidara right? Sorry to break it to you, but i make it Naruto-centric instead.  
> So what does Naruto do when Tsuna is in Naruto's body? He doesn't realize that he's in Tsuna's body and yells at everyone. Don't worry though, next chapter we'll see what's Tsuna doing with Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame. 
> 
> This thing actually has a plot, dude! I am surprised myself! Are you guys excited? Let me know, alright!

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed, so pardon me for my limited grammars, vocabulary, and typos. Actually the idea is just 'Naruto founds himself in Tsuna's mind and so Tsuna founds himself in Naruto's mind.' Probably three chapter done. Probably, I don't know, ask my brain.


End file.
